


Echo

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Levi isn't fond of mornings much like a certain subordinate of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into 中文 available on lofter: [Echo](http://shanzi1216.lofter.com/post/1cc57463_7b5bdf5) by [shanzi1216](http://shanzi1216.lofter.com/)

It’d been a confession.

Everyone else had been a ways ahead and Levi had been following behind Eren as they were leaving the woods, walking down the path on foot. When Eren had suddenly turned around and stopped. Waiting for everyone to get out of earshot when he’d looked at Levi, face growing pink to scarlet. A wind picking up, some leaves had fallen though it was still barely autumn and they were all yet green.

Eren had fisted his hands at his chest, ignoring Levi asking what the matter was, what the hell he was doing, unusual, and when Levi stood quiet realising what this was Eren had said to him- “I like you.”

Before turning around and hurrying to catch up with the others.

Levi hadn’t bothered to catch up with any of them, he’d returned to headquarters the latest, some greetings but no questions. He’s their superior officer after all.

He’d gone straight to his office without a word to anyone.

What Eren had meant-

He knows it.

Eren admires him, looks up to him, is grateful to him. Eren likes him. Youthful, pure feelings. When Eren is around Levi his heartbeat probably speeds up and he gets nervous. He finds it hard to meet his gaze. It’s puppy love. It’s because right now there isn’t another person who he finds as dependable. Levi is older, more experienced, his idol, his role model. He protects Eren, looks after him- of course Eren might have developed a crush on him.

That’s all it is.

What Levi feels about Eren.

That’s not all it is.

He’s thought of it before, saying something, doing something. When Eren brings him tea in the morning, when Eren helps him with the cleaning, when they go feed the horses, when he asks for his advice, when he tucks Eren into bed at night. Eren is by his side because he chose him. Because he saved him. Levi is still propelled by that gaze from the first time they met, in the dungeon, it’d brought him into motion but he must stop. He mustn’t do anything.

Eren would think it’s disgusting.

Eren would come to hate him.

Eren would no longer admire him and hold him in that radiant gaze of his.

He is his boss, and decades older than he, of the same sex, and his mentor figure. If Eren knew every time he bent forward to serve him tea Levi looked down his shirt, when Levi smoothed the blankets over Eren’s body he was not merely doing it for the sake of tidiness, that he likes to watch him walk, speak, laugh and cry, that when he comes for his advice (reassurance, comfort) there’s nothing more Levi would like to do but lay Eren’s head against his shoulder and stroke his soft hair- pressing the length of his body to his- Levi hasn’t allowed him to think farther than that, maybe a kiss to the brow, his cheek, that Eren might return sweetly, his lashes damp with tears, his soft mouth parted and wanting more but they can’t do any more.

That’s what Levi decided.

He wouldn’t think beyond that. 

It’s sick.

He would just continue to protect Eren, kindred in their common ambition, and Eren would continue to admire him and strive to be like someone like him.

Strong.

But he isn’t all that strong.

Eren shouldn’t become like him

This confession isn’t helping.

Before Eren had confessed Levi hadn’t been allowed.

He hadn’t been allowed to consider Eren sleeping aside him in his bed, warming his bed and Levi warming Eren. He hadn’t been allowed to think of what it’d be like for Eren to take off his clothes before him, begging him to touch him, to take him, his legs spread, and the rest of him trembling and needy. Levi couldn’t allow himself to think of Eren pressing his mouth over his, his soft warm mouth, saying over and over how much he likes him and if Levi likes him back? And if he does why won’t he enter him? Hold him? Have him? Then he would and Eren would cling to him, as Levi presses him into his bed, Eren’s bed, against a wall, over a desk, the thick trunk of a tree, the long grass on the banks by the river, in an alleyway in town, in the baths, in a closet, in a room or space where they should and shouldn’t because they might be caught but Eren would accept him inside him anyway because he likes him-

Before Eren said he likes him he hadn’t let himself think of all these things he’s wanted, because they’re not possible.

Eren would be scared of him.

Eren had been scared of him before.

But Eren understood.

‘You have a pretense that had to be upheld.’

Eren hadn’t been able to control his body, how it reacted, it was only natural.

Levi wants to see Eren’s body act naturally in other circumstances.

Levi doesn’t act any different towards Eren since his confession and he doesn’t say anything about it. He can tell Eren is trying to act the same, and he’s rather good at it, but occasionally he slips up. Since it is Levi who’s the one he likes. It’s only natural that he’s nervous and probably worried, embarrassed, and in turmoil of what he said being unanswered completely.

Levi is the worst.

He’s enjoying it.

When Eren comes too close and bumps into him when they’re walking, apologising maybe a few more times than usual, how for a moment the china rattles because his hands are trembling when he sets Levi’s cup down, how when he thinks Levi isn’t looking at him (Levi is always-) he’ll bite at his lower lip as he glances his way, as if wanting to ask, to say something, his face almost turning that same shade as on that day, but then he never does. He doesn’t lack courage but he’s probably thinking that Levi isn’t bringing it up to spare his feelings, that Levi is being considerate of him, that Levi doesn’t want to make it awkward.

That he shouldn’t have confessed.

Eren shouldn’t have confessed.

Is what Levi thinks.

Because he can’t stop thinking about it now, what it’d be like to tell Eren his feelings back and have Eren get on his knees before him and place his dick in that warm mouth, having Eren suck him off, it’s almost too much to think about- his cum over Eren’s soft smooth skin, his chest heaving for breath, his too slim frame. Levi could probably ask Eren to suck his cock.

He could ask Eren to let him fuck him.

Even if Eren thinks it’s gross or wrong he wouldn’t be able to say no, he could push Levi away, but he wouldn’t be strong enough to refuse him, and all Levi would have to do to get Eren to say yes would be to remind him- ‘Don’t you like me?’

And then Eren would be compliant beneath him, he’d accept Levi inside him, Eren must be hot and tight inside, he’s so young, nobody has ever been inside him, nobody has ever touched him, he didn’t want anyone else to touch him right? Because he likes Levi-

Eren moaning, crying beneath him as he moves in and out of him, clutching at his shoulders, raking his nails down his back, his thighs clamped strongly about his hips, Eren saying his name over and over, yes, how much he likes Levi, only Levi, for Levi to give it to him more, for Levi to kiss him, please- his skin flushed and hot.

Eren is too beautiful.

Levi wants to take him from behind, wants Eren on his hands and knees, wants to embrace him, wants Eren to hold him, to look at him and only him, he wants to get between Eren’s legs and taste him, he wants Eren to kiss him, he wants to cum inside Eren, he wants Eren to say he loves-

Levi has to stop himself.

Levi can’t allow himself.

He can’t want Eren to tell him words he has never said.

He can’t want to tell Eren those words.

He can’t want Eren.

Eren is his subordinate, a child in comparison to him, still growing, still learning, fighting. They are both fighting. Levi is sure Eren feels great honour to be at his side but Levi feels the same. He’s trapped in that gaze until he dies.

So long as Eren is by his side he doesn’t need anything else.

He only wants what he shouldn’t.

Days, weeks, months.

They go by and Eren’s hand is sturdy when setting his cup down, he doesn’t bump into Levi as often, he doesn’t turn his way as much and Levi wonders when will he be caught not only staring but looking. But Eren doesn’t seem to mind, to bother, to notice. He seems to have forgotten about it all and it doesn’t matter any longer. Those words he said and those words Levi never said.

Everything is as it should be, Levi thinks.

\--

One rainy night.

Autumn is almost done with.

The sun sets earlier, and the lanterns are lit, there’s still work to be done. He thought he’d asked someone to see to Eren turning in but he must have forgotten (wanting to do it himself), he should do it. Before Eren becomes impatient with his neglect. But Eren comes in with a steaming cup of tea on a tray, only one, just for him. It’s piping hot, just as he likes it. He takes it gratefully and drinks it all. It’s cold in the room, because of the dark, because of the wind and rain railing against the windows. It’s a storm outside.

Levi doesn’t want to bring Eren down to the dungeons.

He’s sure to catch cold.

Levi will ask Eren to stay in his room.

He’ll stay elsewhere.

Eren can sleep in his bed.

With his head against his pillow, his body wrapped in his blankets and sheets, enshrouded in his scent.

Levi will take the sofa.

(Or pass out at his desk, judging by this workload, it would not be the first time.)

When the storm stops Levi can sleep in his bed again, but the weather will still be dreadful so it’ll be difficult to do laundry. He’ll have to clean his bedding later. Eren’s scent should still be on his bedding from when he slept in his bed, Levi could have that at least. And Eren would be grateful to him, for being so kind to lend his bed. Levi is considering all this, about to tell Eren he could sleep here when he finds his movement sluggish, setting his cup down on the saucer. Lying back in his chair. It’s hard to move. He must be really tired. Or the weather is affecting him. Speaking seems a chore. He looks at his empty cup and realises-

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Eren is looking right at him, that vibrant beautiful gaze he’s enamored by, imprisoning him, chaining him, captivating as always.

Eren looks like the whole world is ending because he’s been driven to this.

“Do you really dislike me so much?”

Eren is taking off his clothes.

Slowly removing each piece, and dropping them to the floor at his feet, without a care, usually Levi would care, but here in the dark, by the dim flame of lantern light, is how Levi gets to see Eren, bare and shivering as he climbs onto his lap. Levi can’t move.

Eren had put something in his tea.

Eren is laying his head on his shoulder as the tears fall. Levi wants to wipe them away, with his fingers, his mouth.

“Corporal Levi if you didn’t completely hate me before, after tonight you will.”

Eren is smiling, it’s a little sad, a little twisted, more than desperate. He’s a hand at Levi’s face, caressing a cheek, Eren’s lips are parted and Levi wants to shove his tongue inside and make Eren moan, he wants to feel everything.

“But then you have to tell me how you feel for sure.”

Eren is untying Levi’s cravat, allowing it to hang about his neck, he unbuttons his shirt down, sucking in a breath as he skims his fingers over Levi’s chest, his stomach, the hard muscle there. Eren’s dick is erect. His breath short. From how close his face is Levi can see his eyelashes are damp from his tears of earlier. Eren trails his hands down to unbuckle Levi's belt, unfastening the trousers he pulls out Levi’s cock, already hard since he found Eren looking at him. Eren’s gasp is one of sheer delight before it trails into a moan. He strokes Levi’s large and hard cock, pressing the side of his body tightly against Levi. Levi can feel Eren’s soft dark hair brush against his cheek as Eren looks down at what he’s doing. His fingers are slender and long, the tips of some are pressing, rubbing on the tip of Levi’s cock, slick and wet with precum. Eren’s mouth is full of saliva, dripping, he bends down over, panting. Levi hears himself groan on feeling Eren’s breath over such sensitive skin but it’s too difficult even for Eren to put Levi in his mouth from his position so.

Eren is touching himself, then rubbing their cocks together, he’s looking at the touching flesh the whole while, his moans are quiet and low, he’s trying to stifle them, but he’s shaking his head to himself.

“I can’t take it any longer, sir. I waited and waited-”

And then Eren has lifted himself up and is fondling his own ass, Levi looks over Eren’s shoulder down his back to see Eren is sliding his own fingers inside and outside of himself, he’s gasping, his moans a little louder, before they become pained as he brings Levi’s cock to his hole and starts to slide him in. Levi can’t move much. This is heaven and hell. He barely manages to grasp at Eren’s hips, as Eren slides him in completely, those tears falling again. It must hurt. Levi is too big and Eren is too tight, he hadn’t bothered with lube and Levi wants to tell him to stop but Eren continues.

He fucks himself on Levi’s cock.

It’s easier as he goes along, because he’s bleeding, and his blood is serving to slicken him inside, making it easier for him to bring Levi’s cock deeper inside himself until it’s far enough in there to hit against his prostrate.

Then Eren moans loudly, without restraint.

Levi is sure if not for the storm outside then Eren could be heard even on the lower floors. It is night at present. The silence that comes when slumber is needed-

Eren has wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders, he’s trembling all over, though it must feel good to him he is still in pain. Levi wants to ask if this is his first time. He can feel himself grow harder inside Eren as he thinks about this. As Eren gasps and sobs while taking Levi inside him, his legs around Levi’s hips and his feet dangling over the sides of the chair. Levi manages to move his hand enough to press one of them against a cheek of Eren’s soft ass. He’s moaning, he can hear that, deep and not nearly as loud as Eren who can’t seem able to control himself anymore.

He feels Eren’s hands in his hair, his mouth at his brow, his cheek, kissing him. Eren is whimpering, he wants Levi in him even more, even further, he wants it faster and harder which Levi would have been able to give to him had Eren not drugged him, but to Eren this wouldn’t have been possible if he hadn’t done that because the Corporal hates him doesn’t he? This is disgusting isn’t it? That someone who’s just a kid to him, a monster as well, would want to have sex with him?

Eren is telling him he doesn’t care, just this one time is enough, please, he lied, Levi doesn’t have to say anything, but he wants to kiss Levi, is it okay? Is it alright? Then Eren is kissing him, far more softly than he’d imagined before in all his other dreams, delusions and Levi cums thickly, and hotly, as if he can’t stop, inside Eren and Eren is clutching onto him, holding him, his moans quieting, more panting, crying as Eren seats himself on Levi fully, not wanting to draw Levi out of himself now that Levi has cummed inside him. Eren is kissing his face all over, saying yes over and over, ecstatic and overjoyed, his skin is glowing and he’s practically beaming in happiness that Levi came inside him.

“Do you actually not hate me as much as you think?”

But as soon as those words leave Eren’s mouth he returns to being morose, forlorn.

“The drug should be wearing off soon sir. You can do as you like. I will accept any punishment.”

Eren is looking at him, so sadly. He’s drawn his body tightly against Levi’s once more, waiting again, Levi feels him wipe his tears against the side of his neck as he rubs, nuzzles his face there, feels a puff of breath against his throat.

It’s true, he can feel strength return to his body, his limbs he’s able to move, his vision less clouded, his motion unhindered, no longer sluggish or feeling a weight like sleep over himself, he can move.

Eren said he’d accept anything but when Levi starts to make him move again, fucking Eren up and down on his spent cock, Eren is fighting against him, trying to push him away, telling him no like Levi thought he might. Eren is clutching his fingers at Levi’s arms, his brow furrowed, his eyes shut tight. Levi wants to feel more of Eren now that he can move. He lays Eren over on his desk and resumes entering him, watching as their mingled blood and cum drip and spill from Eren’s anus and around his cock. Eren can barely cry out or speak anymore, his voice is spent though he himself is not. Eren has still yet to cum. 

Levi pulls out of Eren.

He kisses down his body, to between his legs. Levi sucks Eren off, Eren’s voice returning momentarily and cracking as he cries out, cumming inside Levi’s mouth. Levi can tell by the way Eren’s mouth is moving he’s apologising, every word ceased and dead when he sees Eren watch him swallow some of his cum before leaning over him to kiss him. He feels Eren flinch on tasting himself but soon gives up as Levi does as he wanted to earlier and sticks his tongue in Eren’s mouth.

Levi is kissing Eren, holding him-

Levi carries Eren to his bedroom.

Eren is pushing him away again, worried about staining the sheets, he’s no longer bleeding but there’s still cum and blood dripping out from him, it gets on the sheets and Eren is crying about that. Eren is so cute. He’d been frustrated and cunning, all to be able to get Levi’s cock inside him and here he was, scared and remorseful of the consequences even though he’d told Levi otherwise.

Levi goes into the washroom, to get some water and towels. He could clean Eren in the washroom but he wants him to be comfortable and on his bed. He looks Eren over on his bed, trembling from exhaustion and emotion, still crying even after everything.

As he cleans Eren up Levi grows hard again. He wants to fuck Eren. He’d clean a lot of the blood and cum off Eren’s skin but there’s still some inside him, still enough to make it slick enough for him to enter Eren easier than otherwise, and he’s pounding into Eren, pushing him against the mattress. Eren’s mouth on his mouth as he takes him. His nails biting into his back as he leaves bruises about Eren’s hips, his small waist, he’s going to cum again, he’s going to cum inside Eren again-

There’s a knock on his door.

It’s not the knock that wakes him but the voice behind the door.

“Are you awake Corporal Levi?”

It’s Eren.

Levi sits up in bed.

Looking at the stupid bright, morning light that’s pouring through the window.

He’d forgot to close the curtain. Unlike him.

Though he’s lived on the surface for a while, and he enjoys the vast sky, the hot sun, he’s still from the underground. He needs the dark to have a fully rested sleep. 

He looks down at the mess beneath his sheets, feels it, his cum, sticky and gross over his skin and his bedding. He’s never had this much of a problem even when he’d been a teen. He needs to clean up right away.

There’s not another knock. Eren must have heard him sit up in bed.

“Sir?”

Levi should reply to this at least since he still hasn’t-

“I’ll be out in a moment.”

Usually he’d tell Eren to prepare some tea if he hadn’t already but Levi can’t bring himself to do that, not when his last memory of Eren bringing him tea, in his dream, had been the cause of this ‘moment’ he was taking that’s turning out to be very prolonged.

He hopes Eren has already made tea, but will still set the cup out before him so he can look down his shirt.

It’s after a cold and longer than it had to be (even for him) shower that Corporal Levi steps out from his quarters into his adjoined office where Eren is waiting for him at attention. Looking a little concerned since what he’d taken wasn’t the usual time he takes to get ready.

Levi sits at his desk and Eren sets out his cup of tea, too quickly. Being that what follows it is some toast, a whole pat of butter, a jar of jam, a plate of eggs, bacon and sausage, roasted potatoes, some cut fruit that he must have cut himself- Eren steps back looking rather pleased with himself.

“You were taking… a while so I figured you’d like breakfast as soon as possible and since everyone else is already finished eating downstairs-”

Overwhelmed by Eren’s consideration Levi cuts him off.

“Why?”

Eren looks alarmed by the question.

“Eh, well like I said… you were taking a while…”

Eren had looked so happy earlier, his expression is doubtful and troubled. Levi feels himself start to grow hard as Eren worries at his bottom lip.

Levi’s words come out curter than even he intended.

“I didn’t ask you to do this. It’s a whole lotta trouble.”

Eren is confused.

“No. If it’s for you then it’s no trouble at all sir.”

Eren must be worried he’s offended Levi in saying he was taking too long, that maybe he doesn’t want to eat breakfast at his desk because it’s messy (though Eren has tidied it all up before setting out breakfast… even if it’s probably past noon). But Levi merely sighs.

“Butter some of my toast will you? Since it’s no trouble.”

Eren answers affirmative. Levi is frowning at how eagerly he butters his toast. Eren’s asking if Levi will have jam on it as well when Levi figures now is a good a time as ever.

“I love you.”

Eren’s hands are shaking as he applies jam to the toast, too fast, he’d been expecting yes- the knife clatters to the floor when he drops it, the toast only half covered.

“I love you, Eren.”

Eren is looking away from him, expression devastated, to the knife on the floor but he doesn’t reach to pick it up not with this and what happened the last time he’d dropped cutlery but if his gaze doesn’t turn back to Levi soon-

“Eren, I-”

Eren has smashed that piece of toast he’d buttered and partially put jam on into Levi’s mouth. Levi eats it before trying to continue what he’d been saying before he’d been interrupted by breakfast. But this time Eren interrupts him. Without the assistance of toast.

“Please stop sir! You need not say it more than once!”

Levi is holding what remains of the piece of toast that’d been shoved onto him in his hand, there’s a bit of jam on his cheek he wipes away with a napkin before resuming eating the toast, waiting for Eren to stop freaking out.

When he tries again to say something Eren threatens to drink all his tea if he says another word.

Before pouting and going back to his thoughts, flustered beyond reason.

Levi finishes the toast and starts on the rest of his breakfast, he clears all the plates and Eren is still silent. Levi sips at his presently cold tea, savouring it not knowing if it will bring him what he wants like-

“Please don’t tease me.”

Eren’s voice leaves no room for argument, his expression is serious.

His eyes are furious.

Levi is fully erect beneath his desk.

Eren continues speaking, all the emotion he’d been suppressing when in Levi’s presence since his own confession had been unanswered, has risen up, causing that lump in his throat that’s making it hard to speak. His voice quivers.

Eren doesn’t believe him.

Levi can’t blame him.

He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing.

Only what he wants to do, as Eren takes a deep breath as if gathering resolve, his mouth exactly as Levi remembers it from all their encounters, his fantasies, that dream, he wants to cover it with his own, why were they talking anyway? What use was that sorta shit if it was only gunna cause a situation like this-

Then Eren is looking at him, directly, seeing him, allowing it, more than he has in a long while.

Levi wants to be devoured by that look.

“If you will excuse me, Corporal Levi. Should you not need anything else. I will go assist the others in cleaning the dining hall as scheduled.”

Eren leaves.

Levi needs to take another long shower.

\--

It’d been rather sunny but the air is cooler from another summer ending and another autumn beginning.

They are out camping in the woods for when night falls. They’re traveling, on their way to a town further out from their HQ to retrieve supplies and some information Commander Erwin requires.

A few of his squad call out to Eren as he passes them by, wishing him luck since it’s been a long day and it’s all almost over. Erd and Guther are going over their gear and Petra and Auruo are bickering as they wash up dishes from dinner. There’s a heap of firewood in Eren’s arms. He’s been set to the task of preparing Corporal Levi’s bath, despite already helping him pitch up his tent, cook dinner, serving it and gathering wood not only for the bath, along with other tasks here and there.

There’s a riverbank nearby and the water runs cold no matter the season, it will not do. Eren knows.

Levi’s squad jokes amongst themselves on how needy and difficult Corporal Levi is being towards Eren, even more than usual today. Is it because they’re far from home (HQ)? Or because he won’t have to watch Eren tonight considering, Eren’ll be sharing a tent with the rest of them given it’s the biggest space and they need to give their superior officer his space- who despite their consideration is going out of his way to ‘look after’ Eren all through the day… though really it’s Eren who’s looking after Levi…

They speak all this thinking he can’t hear them from his tent, or on his way to the riverbank after Eren, who has as instructed set up the tin tub of water and heated it.

The river is a ways from their camp, when the wind blows through it’s cold by the water and with evening…

Even so it should not be a surprise to Eren when Levi strips down before him by the cold river to wash up, before wanting to relax in the hot bath. Levi supposes he could have Eren heat more water for this action as well but he must admit, jokes aside, he has truly ran Eren ragged today. There’s sweat and dirt, and soot about his face and hands, he tries to wash it away in the river as well, to avoid looking at Levi in his state of undress. But once Levi sees Eren’s hands are clean he calls for him to help him wash up which Eren begrudgingly does.

It’s been a while since Eren has looked at him and still he averts his gaze, he has not looked truly at Levi since that time-

It’s hours before Levi is done, nothing Eren is not used to.

Toweled off (with Eren’s assistance) and clothed (with Eren helping him button up his shirt), Eren's face flushed (from exertion or proximity) Levi tells him the bath water should still be fine to use and to use it as he sees fit before returning to camp.

\--

It’s the dead of night.

Levi regrets leaving Eren to bathe alone.

He should have assisted him, like Eren had assisted him. Scrubbing his back, washing his hair, but he doesn’t know for how long he’d be able to hide his erection, or if Eren would have been comfortable allowing Levi to also wash his back (sliding lower) and his hair (gripping as he had-) and so forth.

Levi thinks, as he lies on his bedding in his own tent, having tossed and turned enough already, that he should do something about this.

He could go back to the cold river and see if that would do anything-

How long Levi sleeps he doesn’t know.

Only that he must be sleeping, dreaming when-

The flap of his tent moves and Eren walks in.

Levi looks over in alarm.

Eren has remembered to put his shirt on, it drapes down past his thighs, too big for him, he’s forgotten his trousers. His dark hair dripping, his face, his skin still flushed from the bath. He must have sat in there a long while to have this rosy complexion. Levi gets to his feet and finds a towel.

Telling Eren- 

“Sit.”

Eren sits on the bed and Levi starts to dry his hair with the towel he’d gotten.

Trying to pat it about Eren’s hair as gently as possible.

“Stupid. What are you doing walkin’ round like this for? Didja leave your brain in the water? You’ll catch a cold.”

Eren looks exhausted and out of sorts, from all the orders he had to abide today and then the heat of the bath he’d stayed in too long- and his general need of sleep- Levi thinks he should get Eren some water to drink and moves to do so when Eren grabs at his wrist, pulling it from the towel and his head to drag it over his face, his neck, to his chest, making Levi feel his breast through the worn thin fabric of his shirt. Levi can feel his quickened heartbeat.

“It’s hot tonight Corporal. Would it be alright if I slept here instead of with all the others?”

Levi can’t tell Eren no.

After making him drink some water, Levi gets back into bed.

Eren lies down beside him and is asleep near instantly.

It should be fine, is what Levi is thinking, his back turned to Eren as he faces a wall. But Eren’s face is turned to his back, as is his body. It edges closer to his in slumber. Eren had said the night was hot but that is not so, it becomes cooler with the passing hour and the heat of Eren’s bath leaves him. And Eren likes to be warm. Levi knows, while Eren does hate being treated like a monster and having to sleep in the dungeons, it’s the cold of it that discomforts him the most. Levi has found an assortment of blankets and quilts that may not have been deemed able to be spared, for Eren to have at least that much comfort… Eren doesn’t know though. Levi has it piled on by maybe Petra finding one on sale in the town nearby, Auruo practicing his sewing skills, Hanji had thought it was some equipment she could use on titans and hey this was sorta like that, Erwin just happen to find an extra in storage and so forth.

Levi doesn’t understand why Eren needs that many blankets, when his body itself is so hot, even after cooling from the bath, Eren is too warm. Starting to snuggle up against him in sleep, wanting to get warmer, considering he’s only half dressed and has kicked off the blankets.

Levi moves, turns, to pull up the blankets but unfortunately in doing so catches a glimpse of Eren’s sleeping face.

Eren looks so content beside him, his breathing gentle, his hands drawn before him, his lips slightly parted, his shirt was risen up in a slant, no longer covering his rib cage and belly. Levi’s gaze trails over what is bare. From there to his hips, his crotch and thighs, his long legs, slightly bent so his feet won’t dangle over the edge of the bed.

He’s sleeping soundly.

Since this is only a dream it’d be a waste wouldn’t it?

Levi turns to Eren, rising up to crawl over him.

If this is a dream he can do whatever he wants can’t he?

If this wasn’t a dream there was no way Eren would have entered his tent, in this state of undress.

There is no way he’d tempt him like this-

Levi kisses Eren’s brow, before kissing his cheek, his chin, his neck, his breast, sliding down lower, he pushes up Eren’s shirt to his throat to reveal his chest to him. Eren’s nipples harden in the cool night air and then under Levi’s fingers as he rubs them, twisting them until Eren is startled awake, blinking back sleep though he still looks exhausted. As he looks down to see Corporal Levi caressing his body.

“This is strange…” Eren’s voice is quiet even for the night.

“What are you doing sir?”

Levi is feeling about Eren’s ribs, frowning.

“What does it look like? Eren. I’m inspecting you.”

Eren looks concerned about this, but he’s still not fully awake.

“Is that so sir? I washed myself very carefully. Look.”

If Levi wasn’t sure this is a dream he’s sure of it now as Eren brings his legs up and back, reaching with both his hands to take hold of his ass and spreading the cheeks, presents his hole to Levi. He holds this position even as Levi moves to rummage about his luggage, finding the oil he wants. He soaks his fingers in it before touching, circling about Eren’s small and tight asshole. It’s difficult getting his fingers in but he manages, Eren tries to help as he wiggles about. Whimpering when Levi not only delves his fingers in deep but watches his fingers disappear inside Eren, satisfied, Levi pushes them in and out of Eren until Eren is breathless. His head thrown back against the pillows. He’s gripping onto his own ass rather hard, his long fingers digging into the fat flesh, Levi uses his free hand to grope there, causing Eren to relinquish his hold.

Every time his fingers go in Eren stretches his body, arching his back, his eyes shut as he grits his teeth, trying to help by moving his body, but also trying to quiet himself as his whimpers turn to moans and gasps.

Levi starts to stroke himself, slicking his cock up, he can enter Eren now if he likes-

He removes his fingers and positions himself at Eren’s hole, the tip of his cock barely touching it when Eren jerks away in alarm and tries to grab at Levi’s hands now at his hips.

“W-w-what are you doing sir? Were you not merely inspecting me? Why is it necessary that you- even if it’s only a joke-”

And Levi realises this might not be a dream.

He should stop.

Eren is looking at Levi in confusion, face flushed, his mouth yet to be kissed is clamped shut in Eren’s discomfort, dark locks of hair mussed and tossed against the bright white of the pillow and the sheets, Eren’s legs still drawn back and in the air all to help Levi inspect him. His shirt up at his throat, as the metal of the key he typically wore is beneath it and laid bare as Eren is.

He can’t stop.

It’s so tight inside Eren, as Levi pushes his cock inside, tries to, manages it only, little by little, inch by inch. Eren is crying, crying out. His legs fallen to dangle about Levi’s hips as Levi’s hands are clamped over Eren’s as he brings himself inside, more and more on each thrust, taking it slow, liking the way Eren’s head rolls back and tosses against the bedding, his flushed and tearful face, and then his moans when Levi gets deep enough inside him that it feels good.

It feels so good inside Eren.

As Levi fucks him harder Eren’s moans grow louder, more ragged, Eren muffles them by bringing up his shirt and biting into it. Quiets himself as Levi enters in and out of him, Eren is too tight so it’s not for a while that Levi moves with some ease. He slows down the pace, liking to see himself disappear inside Eren. He runs a hand over Eren’s belly when he’s in all the way, knowing he’s inside Eren-

Eren’s soft thighs are rubbing around his hips, he can feel and see the whole of Eren’s body tremble as he tries to draw him closer, his hands are gripping tight into the shirt he’s using to muffle himself. The fabric inside and by his mouth is sopping wet from his saliva. Levi wants to hear Eren but doesn’t want anyone else to hear. Eren is considerate of him. If he’s heard they will probably be caught- and since this isn’t a dream-

Or maybe it is, Levi faces no resistance when he leans forward, and pulls at Eren’s shirt to bring it out from his mouth, he kisses Eren hard, as hard as he is inside him. It’s hot and wet, messy, Eren has drawn his arms around to Levi’s back, his nails biting into the flesh there as Levi moves his hips, meeting Eren’s who arches his back off the bed-

He sucks at Eren’s tongue and Eren sucks at his, his moans and cries muffled by Levi’s mouth over his. Levi cups the back of Eren’s head, his fingers fisting in Eren’s soft hair.

Eren is murmuring something.

Against his mouth, his chin and neck as he places kiss there.

It’s something Levi has heard before-

“I like you.”

He feels the heels of Eren’s feet digging into the small of his back as he encourages Levi to get closer, his fingers curled up by his shoulders in an overhand grip. Eren is rubbing his erection between their stomachs, biting at his bruised lip where Levi bit too hard, unable to bring his shirt back into his mouth without letting go of Levi.

“I like you so much.”

Levi slides a hand over Eren’s sweaty back, his skin is so hot, hotter than when he’d first laid aside him in his bed- maybe he has been lying to himself this whole while- he’ll wake up soon-

“I really admire you sir.”

Levi wants to cum at least one time inside Eren before then. As his movements become more aggressive he doesn’t care and Eren doesn’t seem to care who hears them. And it shouldn’t matter because this is a dream.

Eren is moving eagerly against him, as if his body already knows soon-

Eren cums hot over their stomachs.

Eren turns his face for another kiss-

“Corporal Levi!”

Levi cums-

It’s not a knock that wakes him this time.

The window flap to the tent ain’t open and the tent is made of darken material unlike the others all for his preference. So he can’t blame the sun, though it’s bright from where the door flap is turned back momentarily as Eren enters his tent. 

For the first time.

The flap falls back and darkness reclaims the space.

Levi blinks a little from that brief light of before, turning-

There’d been horses, some yelling, Hanji and Moblit have joined with their party along with a few others. Someone had been beating on a fry pan to call attention that a meal is being served… when that was… Levi thinks not too long. And they’d all prompted Eren to be the sacrifice to come wake him when he’d still not risen and it is high time they pack up and leave if they wanna not sleep in the woods again.

Levi hears how loud his own sigh is and is a little annoyed by it, he should have woke hours ago… cleaning himself up is going to be a task. Or so he thinks, but he sees Eren has not only brought him breakfast but a basin of water to freshen up with. The tray of food balanced atop it.

Porridge with berries and honey, along with a signature cup of black tea.

The meal is too well done for Levi to think-

“Ms Hanji helped with the meal this morning but I thought you might prefer something else aside from burnt potatoes... and what might have been ham. I’m very sorry.”

His apology is on account of he thinks Levi might have liked to have eaten some meat if there was any.

Eren looks nervous, concerned for reprimand, he is remembering the last time he made Corporal Levi breakfast and brought it in this fashion. The basin set aside. The tray is set over Levi’s lap as he sits up.

Levi wonders if because Eren had been cooking he can’t smell the stink of his arousal or is just politely ignoring it as he’s done before, he must know what it smells like. He is a boy. Young. Eren must release himself from time to time. Levi spills some of the porridge, still not entirely awake, and thinking about Eren alone in his cell, sitting atop his bed touching himself-

“Let me get that for you sir.”

Eren picks up the cloth napkin he brought, wiping at where Levi spilled, mouth a hard line of disapproval and worry. It isn’t like Corporal Levi to be untidy.

Eren cleans to what he thinks is to Levi’s satisfaction. The spill is taken care of but Levi could have gone looking a little longer, with Eren kneeling before him to clean up his mess.

There’s another mess he needs to be cleaned, he thinks of Eren’s mouth being used to do that, his tongue and breath on his skin-

Levi asks Eren the time and given it, tells him what will be done so they will arrive into town before nightfall.

\--

They make it to town just as the sun is setting.

Everyone is grateful they’ll be staying at an inn for the night before going about their assorted tasks (and shopping) in the morning.

Everyone is just not entirely grateful for whom they may be sharing a room with. Moblit is thanking the stars and moon he’s a room with Auruo as Petra has decided to cling onto Hanji, Erd and Guther have a card game they need to finish, leaving Levi to look over Eren.

For the most part everyone seems fine with these arrangements.

Eren is sulking in their room.

He even steals all the blankets at night and Levi allows it. He figures it’s the least he could do given the amount of shit he’s had Eren put up with as of late.

In the morning everyone branches off into pairs- Petra brings Hanji for her advice on clothes, Auruo has to purchase cleaning materials, Erd and Guther stuff for the horses, Moblit happily heads to the bar, and Eren is Levi’s shadow as he picks up the letters for Erwin from various correspondences.

They stop for lunch at a deli which Levi remembers Eren apologising to him for not eating meat lately and orders the sandwich with the thickest corned beef in it for both of them.

They take it to go and walk while eating along the market, Levi not minding what crumbs that fall from Eren’s more messy than typical for him eating because they’re out and about. They stop by a fruit stall and Eren buys some apples for later. There’s a herb shop Eren wants to peek into. A leather shop that applies a technique that isn’t entirely orthodox and probably only a matter of time before the government shuts them down for not following the authorized standards of finishing leather. A flower stall Eren takes some time at, indecisive. An apothecary Levi might have bought a sleeping draught from had Eren not gone in with him, truly the son of a doctor. They pass the clothes shop Petra and Hanji are in, the bar Moblit is having the not strongest drink for once from, maybe some gambling they don’t see Erd and Guther involved in- Guther returning to their match with some unsavoury looking folk- oily and greasy chips wrapped in paper he’s bought for all, winner or loser. A cat runs past their ankles, a few children following after it in its pursuit, one of the children with a tight fist full of anchovies as she darts by.

They stop by a few more stores out of curiosity, an ink shop Levi wonders if Erwin would like to buy a pen from, Eren comments how Armin has probably read all the books in that book store they’d just been in considering the publishing dates were fairly old- out on the main street again Levi stops by a stall for fabric. There are quilts for sale, plush and thick with all sorts of patterns.

Levi starts looking them over, pulling out the flower pattern ones remembering how long Eren had taken at the flower stall, how typically when left alone on his free time, if there are flowers in the woods…

“I didn’t know you had this sort of taste, Corporal.”

Eren is commenting, looking over his shoulder at the quilt in particular that has caught Levi’s interest. An assortment of colours, a clean cut pattern of morning glories on the squares of stitched fabric.

It’s the thickest quilt he could find so far.

“I figured since someone keeps taking all the blankets for himself at night, I would buy one for our bed. What do you think Eren? This one’s not bad is it?”

Levi has turned to hold the quilt for Eren to feel but Eren doesn’t move an inch, stock still.

“…sir… what you just said… please refrain from making comments like that, someone might misunderstand…”

“Ah? I’ll say what I like Eren.”

Eren’s face, startled and a little pink turns scarlet on the use of those words though meaning and order has turned them away from him.

“Forgive my impudence but I must insist Corporal!”

“Then I insist you find another way to keep yourself warm at night than stealing all the fucking blankets.” 

Eren clamps his mouth shut, flustered and frustrated.

Levi buys the quilt.

\--

When they go to bed that night Levi covers Eren in the quilt.

“How is it Eren? It warmer and more comfortable than the inn blankets?”

Eren settles in a bit and thinks about it. It might be the night is warmer than last, or because Levi is looking at him, so demandingly.

“…I think that is the case. But weren’t you going to use it?”

Eren’s question is answered as Levi climbs into bed aside him, under the same quilt. The inn blankets folded and set aside on a chair.

“W-w-wait a moment Corporal Levi! If we share the quilt then there’s a possibility that I may end up stealing it all for myself… again, so- the inn blankets! I will sleep using those!”

But Eren is between a wall and Levi.

“I have no intention of getting out of this bed until morning, shitty brat. Besides, I bought this quilt for you. So what if I use it too? Shut up and sleep already. If you can’t control yourself, just do as you fucking please- steal the quilt but remember to steal me with it so I don’t freeze tonight.”

“M-m-m-me? S-s-steal? C-c-corporal-”

“What did I just say about shutting up or do you not understand what I just said with what little brains you have?”

Levi has turned to Eren in the dark, both still beneath the same quilt. From Eren’s flushed face he’s plenty warm enough already but Levi has a lesson to teach.

One he used to exercise.

When had he grown so cowardly?

(From age?)

“That’s right, Eren. If you really want something you should steal it.”

Then Levi leans forward and kisses Eren.

Levi pushes him against the mattress, first by his shoulders, cupping the back of his head and snaring his hand there, in Eren’s thick soft hair, exactly as he’s dreamt it to be, pinning his body down beneath his, taking advantage of his bulk and weight. He steals a few more kisses before he feels Eren start to push him away, panting, startled-

Scared.

Levi turns to start to move off Eren but-

Eren grabs at the front of Levi’s shirt, by the buttons. He won’t let go.

Levi’s glance back to him so intense it’s almost a glare.

“You said it yourself sir. That if I’m going to steal the quilt tonight I have to steal you too!”

Eren is leaning up and pulling him down.

Pressing a kiss to Levi’s mouth, soft and trembling, Eren’s eyes are shut tight.

He’d been fully expecting Eren to steal and sleep beneath this quilt tonight should he lay it over the bed they are sharing, but it somehow gets twisted around and ends up beneath Eren. Eren is clutching at the plush fabric beneath him as Levi kisses him hard and hungrily. Eren is adorable.

His short breath, his little cries when Levi bites or sucks too hard on his flesh. Levi’s wedged a thigh between Eren’s legs and Eren is rubbing himself against him, moaning, tugging at Levi’s clothes.

Pushing.

Pushing him away again.

Levi feels his temper flare and snap.

“Ain’t it you who was all determined to steal me just a moment ago?”

Eren is looking away from him, eyes downcast and lashes against his cheeks, sitting up against the pillows, his long fingers touching at his swollen lips. Levi groans.

“…Corporal… did you have anything to drink at dinner tonight perhaps? Or this is another joke?”

Levi hates this dream.

Still he-

“What stupid shit are you saying now Eren?”

Eren is still looking away from him, shying away from him even though just moments before he’d been clinging to him and opening his mouth to him-

Levi can’t stand it any longer.

He pushes Eren against those pillows, his shoulders under his hands again, touch bruising.

“Hey Eren. What was it you said to me before- that you like me? You like me don’t you?”

Levi has drawn Eren’s wrist into his grasp, sliding along an arm- he directs Eren’s hand to his face. Feeling Eren’s touch there before drawing Eren’s hand to his mouth, pressing some kisses to it. Eren is still looking away from him. Forced to look, least look where Levi is trailing Eren’s hand, down his chest, over his stomach, into his trousers. He makes Eren grip his hard cock. He makes Eren pump it. Touch it. Eren’s fingers-

Levi asserts more of his weight over Eren, Eren can’t escape now. It feels good, the palm of Eren’s hand, his calloused fingers, from all his training, wanting to kill titans, they’re one in the same they- Eren has brought his other hand up, freed from Levi’s grasp as Levi draws his fingers into Eren’s hair again. Eren holds his hand to his mouth to stifle a sob.

“Don’t cry Eren. This is your fault ain’t it? Don’t you know what adults do when they like each other? They do these sorts of disgusting things.”

Levi kisses the side of Eren’s face, licking the tears there, moving his mouth to Eren’s neck, biting and sucking at it. He hears Eren’s startled ‘ah!’ on feeling the cock in his hand jerk up further under his touch, growing bigger as Levi leaves bruises along Eren’s neck and shoulder, his chest.

Levi soon becomes annoyed by Eren’s shirt and Eren takes it off, Levi helping him out from his trousers. Then Eren is untying his cravat, unbuttoning the shirt he’d buttoned this morning, pulling down and off Levi’s trousers as well. To stare at the large cock he’d been touching minutes before.

His expression suddenly and near vexed.

“I know what adults do sir!”

Bertholdt had showed him a book once, one Eren knows Armin has never read, in it-

Levi had been using his weight to pin Eren down but Eren out maneuvers him, flexing and stretching, slipping from his grip this way and that to flip him over, so now Eren is above him. Pinning him.

Eren kisses him on the mouth before-

“It’s something… like this right? If you like each other…”

And Eren is moving down his body, crouching between his legs. Eren bends forward to put Levi’s cock in his mouth. Two of his hands griping at the base as he struggles to fit most of it in his mouth. He’s clumsy and hurried, trembling. The effort is enough.

Levi has both his hands buried in Eren’s hair, trying not to grip too hard since Eren is already choking around him, trying to fit him in but can’t. His teeth catch here and there making Levi grunt. Eren’s saliva thick, copious over his cock and skin. When Eren finds his actions won’t bring Levi release soon, he rises onto his knees, taking his mouth off of Levi’s cock, he crawls up onto Levi. Eren settles himself in Levi’s lap. Levi watches as Eren juts his rear back and pushes Levi’s cock between the cheeks of his ass. Clenching onto Levi’s cock, Eren ruts his ass against it.

His whole body is flushed, slick with sweat, dripping and mingling with Levi’s. Levi looks from Eren’s mouth down his pushed out chest, the flat of his belly, the tops of his thick thighs and rounded hips to his even rounder ass, pressed to his cock.

If he is dreaming now, again-

He looks back up- into Eren’s eyes, looking into his, overbearing, demanding, wanting.

“But sir, what do adults do if you love each other?”

Levi takes a hold of Eren’s soft ass and moves his cock, so lovingly wedged there- he spreads the cheeks of Eren’s ass and directs the tip of his cock to Eren’s anus, pressing into it, as tight as he knew it would be, he slides himself in slowly. Eren’s spit from sucking on him earlier making it easier but barely. Eren is clutching onto him, eyes wide and startled as Levi enters him. 

“How is it Eren?” Levi hears himself asking a second time, but it’s not the quilt he’s asking about obviously, “Does it hurt?”

Eren is shaking his head though the sweat and the crease of his brow suggests otherwise.

“It’s fine. Corporal. It’s not anything I can’t bear.”

Levi starts to move, glad that’s Eren’s response. He is the worst. Making it seem like if Eren is in too much pain he’ll stop… while he’d like to believe he’s capable of that, he knows he’s kidding himself as he slides deeper into Eren’s tight heat, soft and wet, surrounding him, capturing him- stealing him- but it’s he who is taking Eren.

Eren’s arms are around his shoulders. From the way Eren’s mouth is parted Levi can tell, he wants a kiss. Levi kisses him as he slides his cock inside and about Eren, it’s difficult to pull out too far from him having penetrated him this far. He’s too tight and he’s clinging onto Levi, painfully, frantically.

Eren asks what Levi had wanted to ask.

“Does it feel good sir?”

Levi looks down at their joined bodies, Eren’s red mouth.

“It does, Eren.”

Eren is moving.

“Do you like being inside me, Corporal?”

Moving with him, riding him.

“I do, Eren.”

Eren is fucking himself on his cock, hands cupping at Levi’s face, gently, carefully, reverently.

“Then, you definitely can’t hate me can you? Even after all I’ve done. If you like it so much, you must like me at the very least a little- Corporal- Levi-”

Eren is mistaken.

Levi flips them over, so his weight is boring atop of Eren again. Eren’s gasp is pained as Levi somehow manages to bury himself deeper inside him, he thrusts into Eren roughly, Eren’s arms over his shoulders, his hands in his hair, sliding to his shoulders- Levi wants to cum inside Eren. His expression is adorable, his body, his voice- Levi can hear himself moaning along with Eren as Eren wraps his legs around his hips (again) Eren murmuring about how he’s sorry, about how Corporal Levi still hasn’t told him even after all this time, after all those times-

Eren is wrong.

Because.

Levi cums inside Eren when Eren cums, over their stomachs, and thighs, his breath caught and harsh.

Like his look and coveting touch.

As Levi tells him-

“I love you.”

Both fall asleep within the same dream.

\--

When Levi wakes he finds the morning light dim and lacking. 

So used to being blinded by its radiance, he has a different radiance to be blinded by as he comes to. That quilt he bought is draped over Eren’s head, trailing down to cover the rest of them, he didn’t realise what a big ass quilt he’d bought, maybe he shouldn’t have worried about Eren stealing all of it.

Eren is stroking his hair, his head on Eren’s lap. This is a really good quilt that even at this earlier hour they aren’t cold. Levi buries his face against Eren’s soft thighs, bringing a hand up to squeeze at one. Eren jumps a little.

“How long have you been awake Corporal Levi?”

“I just woke now.”

Eren does not stop stroking his hair, his movements only cease when Levi speaks again.

“Care to tell me what the hell is going on?”

He looks up at Eren whose expression is anxious. Guilty.

“…it has to do with my… titan shifting abilities.”

“Oh? Is this really something I have to hear? I’m sure those shitty glasses will be overjoyed.”

“You do sir! Because… I have used them… unfairly to you.”

Levi waits for Eren to continue.

Any ability like Eren’s that gave him such an advantage, it was a little selfish for humanity’s strongest to be sour about something like that wasn’t it?

Eren looks even more discouraged to continue on seeing the almost amused (for Levi) expression on the Corporal’s face…

He manages.

“People can enter my dreams if I allow them… and I can enter people’s dreams if I wish.”

Levi’s amusement is short lived, like so much in his life.

“What kind of shit is that?”

“It is the truth sir.”

“Anyone else know about it?”

“To my knowledge it is only myself… perhaps my father who gave me this ability and now you. I’m very sorry. I took advantage of-”

“-what? Be careful about the dumb shit you say. How long have you had this ability and why didn’t you mention it before?”

“…it has not been very long since I discovered it. I didn’t bring it up because I didn’t think it would be useful in killing titans sir.”

Levi is thinking.

“How long is ‘not very long’?”

Eren doesn’t reply for a moment.

Levi pinches at the soft flesh of a thigh.

“Ow! …it was probably around… a little after… I confessed to you. Corporal.”

So stupid.

All of this.

Eren.

He.

He, especially.

Eren is wringing his hands before himself, Levi looks up to see from his comfortable spot here. He’d like to sleep a little longer, but only if Eren sleeps aside him. Levi sits up and draws Eren against him. Wrapping the quilt around them. Eren’s face is flushed again, Levi can not only feel but hear his heartbeat from this proximity, he wants to feel and hear it speed up further and contemplates pushing Eren against this mattress and taking him from behind-

But Eren must have spent a good deal awake worrying over how to tell Levi all this, exhausted, he snuggles against Levi, looking ready to sleep and Levi doesn’t stop him. 

Speaking softly since Eren is sleeping, though it's Eren he's speaking to.

"Idiot. So you didn't need me to tell you how to become a thief, you were already so adeptly stealing into my dreams..."

Looking up out the window, the curtains drawn (Eren's doing) to the blue sky that breaks as it fully becomes day, back to Eren’s peaceful sleeping face nestled against his chest. Levi rests like so, holding Eren in his arms, thinking of lying them both down and just sleeping the day away too, responsibilities be damned. Levi wonders if Eren is dreaming about him and knows it must be so even without the ability to enter his dream as Eren sleepily, softly murmurs his name as he settles more comfortably against him and replies.

“I love you too.”


End file.
